This disclosure relates to Computer-Aided Design and Computer-Aided Manufacturing (CAD/CAM) methods. CAD/CAM software systems are long known in the computer art. Some utilize wire-and-frame methods of building models while others utilize form features. Typically, in the form feature method of building CAD/CAM models, physical features are added to the model in an associative relationship with whatever other features. Unfortunately, then, the alteration or deletion of any one feature will result in the alteration or deletion of any other features attached to it. This makes altering or correcting complicated models extensive and time-consuming.
Over time, many three dimensional models (3D) have been generated employing “vertical” techniques. To significantly realize the advantages of horizontally structured modeling techniques, these models would need to be recreated employing horizontally structured modeling. Unfortunately, recreating existing models can be expensive and may not be cost effective. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a method for converting vertically structured models to horizontally structured models.